


克莱因蓝

by V07225



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225





	克莱因蓝

1947，世界依旧动荡不安，欧洲缓缓愈合她在战争中留下的创口。  
这一年夏天，有个19岁的年轻人跟他的两位朋友一起，躺在法国南部的沙滩上畅想未来。他们中一位选择了投身于人类赖以生存的地球，另一位选择了沟通的介质——语言。  
而这位19岁的年轻人选择了天空。  
他说他要用天空来分割世界。  
年轻人伸出手，触摸着那片蔚蓝色写下自己的名字——Yves Klein，宣称这是他的第一件艺术作品。

当这几位年轻人畅想未来的时候，恶魔正坐在不远处的遮阳伞下看着他们。  
夏季的伊甸之蛇贪凉怕热，“坐在沙滩上让阳光和燥热的风抚慰身体”这种深得人类喜爱的休闲活动，很明显并没有获得恶魔的欢心。  
“Yves Klein。”恶魔抿了口冰镇苏打水，用拇指和中指的指腹摩擦着自己唇上的纹路。这个年轻人是地狱派给他的新任务，恶魔奉命前来诱惑他逐渐变得偏执、阴郁而孤僻，最终堕入地狱。Crowley向来喜欢给自己的阵营多拉几位艺术家，而这位Klein，显而易见，将会在未来几年内成为一名想法超前的艺术家。  
“用天空来分割世界，操蛋的天空，去他妈的高高在上的天堂。”恶魔自喉咙深处发出低语。  
自1941年教堂里发生的那件事之后，Crowley跟Aziraphale有一段时间没联系了。他们各自忙于应付各自的总部，同时谨慎而警惕地替对方打好掩护——在这种事情上Crowley总是要比Aziraphale更主动，行为也更加出格。  
在过去的6000年中天使不止一次警告他“太冒险了，Crowley，你这样会害我们被发现的”。而最后一切都有惊无险，或者根本，连“惊”都没有。恶魔在天使满怀侥幸的祈祷声中挑起眉毛张开双臂，用朗诵十四行诗那样的口吻说道：“承认吧，天使，你享受我们之间的这种关系。”  
Crowley喝完最后一口冰镇苏打水，他感到裸露的体表正传来灼烧感，这感觉让伊甸之蛇的瞳孔缩为更加尖锐锋利的一条缝儿。

在那之后的几年里，Crowley跟Klein成为了朋友——在名为Klein的年轻人看来，他们甚至可以说，成为了挚友，艺术上的挚友。  
Mr.Crowley远比Klein见过的其他人都要有趣，他对生活的态度让年轻艺术家感到不解和刺激。这位永远一身黑戴墨镜的朋友看上去比Klein年长十余岁，对待生活中那些快乐的事情，他表现出孩童一般纯粹的热情；而对待人生中难免会出现的苦难与悲恸，他表现得远比一位百岁老人还要通透。  
他在人世的快乐中尽情放纵、享受和沉迷，然后又在即将完全与尘世融为一体的那一瞬间抽身而去。  
“你的灵魂是自由的，Mr.Crowley。”年轻的艺术家托着下巴，那双大而圆的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着挚友削瘦的侧面，“上帝给了人们一扇关起来的窗… …而你不光将他打开，还把身体探了出去。”  
Crowley端着一杯香槟悠悠转过身来，下巴微抬，嘴角紧绷，身体有节奏地摇晃。他挑眉颔首，冲坐在椅子上的Klein举杯：“去他妈的上帝——敬自由，我的朋友。”

Yves Klein从1954年开始尝试作画。  
其实在当时的那个年代，在那样的整体环境之下，用“作画”来形容Yves Klein的创作并不准确——他用单色进行创作，一张画布上满满当当地只有一种颜色。  
没有线条，没有轮廓，只有——颜色。  
“单色作画就像是… …开窗拥抱自由。”26岁的Klein对人们解释着，“并不是一定要有图形或者线条才可以传达出思想或者表现什么，我在用色彩向这种传统发起挑战。”  
听到这句话的Crowley挑了挑眉毛。开窗拥抱自由。  
“这是对灵魂的感受，没有解释，没有言语，然后将这种情况描绘出来。”Klein眼睛里闪着光，“我相信，这是导致我画单色画的原因。”  
就是这样Klein——Crowley戴着圆礼帽，躲在一个远离那些吵闹记者的角落——用单色作画，在画布上追求极致的灵魂自由，然后陷入偏执和癫狂。  
他墨镜后的蛇瞳注视着这吵吵闹闹的人群。他们中的绝大多数不会升入天堂也不会堕入地狱，他们只能来这人世间匆匆走过几十年，然后灰飞烟灭。  
几十年，在恶魔长得近乎永恒的生命中，短得无聊荒谬又微不足道。如果他愿意，他打个哈欠都可以花上几年的时间，用一个世纪的时间来睡觉也绝对不是问题。

孤独是永生的伴手礼。  
好在他还有Aziraphale。  
恶魔扭头，透过窗去看外面的天空——天使，你在做什么，吃甜点还是行奇迹？

Yves Klein的单色画在当时的法国引起不小的轰动。然而人们觉得各种颜色的单色画更像是一种崭新的、明亮而抽象的室内装饰画，且认定它们的价值主要体现在提升室内美观程度上。  
Klein对这样的误解感到震惊，于是决定专注于单一的颜色。  
他要将某一种颜色运用到极致。  
当然在这一决策过程当中，某位恶魔从不曾停止他的引诱——抛弃线条，抛弃轮廓，抛弃形状，现在你连其他颜色也抛弃了。  
他很乐意看到这位年轻人的创作越来越偏执。为地狱带来一位有性格的艺术家，这是大功一件。

从1947年法国南部沙滩上的对话至今，Yves Klein对天空的喜爱从不曾改变——恶魔曾直接或间接地影响了他身上的诸多特质，改变这个年轻人对艺术、对生活、对创作的看法。但唯独天空。这么多年以来，他唯独无法撼动Klein对天空的喜爱。  
于是，Yves Klein决定从今以后只用蓝色作画。  
他和Crowley在旅途中乘船横渡大西洋，这是Klein第一次见到大西洋。在这片广袤静穆又生机勃勃的碧蓝波涛中，年轻的艺术家掏出一瓶蓝色颜料将它倒进了海水中。  
“现在！”Klein站在船头上张开双臂，冲着Crowley大喊，“大西洋比地中海更蓝了！”  
恶魔回之以凝视。  
这次旅途结束的时候Yves Klein说，他想要寻找一种最为极致、最为纯粹的蓝色。

那段时间对于Klein来说并不怎么好过，对Crowley来说亦如是。  
年轻的艺术家把自己跟他的年长朋友关在书房里，在烟雾缭绕和酒精熏陶中寻找着那该死的“最为极致又纯粹的蓝色”。  
Klein对此近乎痴迷。  
他完全变成了恶魔希望看到的样子，偏执而沉沦，热切而疯狂。  
可恶魔却因此而感到有些后悔。  
每一天，Klein将书房内所有的窗帘都拉上，遮得透不进一点点阳光，在这样一片令人窒息的浓稠黑暗中和Crowley探讨艺术与见闻，  
在足以吞噬一切的黑暗中，Crowley甚至可以大胆地摘下他的墨镜，反正这样的环境中艺术家绝对看不到他的金色蛇瞳。酒精和尼古丁让恶魔的瞳孔有些涣散，而他并不打算用法术给自己醒酒，于是任由这具人类的躯体在其中沉沦。  
对于恶魔来说，喝醉的感觉其实不错。

然后Klein会突然间快乐又热切地拉开窗帘，打开一扇窗——于是阴影在瞬息之间被阳光刺破，窗外大片大片澄净纯粹的蓝色涌进来，将浓稠的黑暗稀释。  
Crowley眯起眼睛。这场景每次都让他想到伊甸园里与Aziraphale的初识。耀眼的白光和大片的蓝色，对，他的天使就是这个颜色。  
“看啊，看，Mr.Crowley，这美极了。”Yves Klein眼中闪着热切与狡黠，“我想问一下，Mr,Crowley… …您觉得最纯粹的蓝色应该是什么样子的？”  
指尖和舌尖都在酒精的作用下开始发麻的恶魔懒洋洋抬起手撑着额头，声音低哑，而给出的答案近乎完全遵循本能——  
“天使的颜色。”Crowley耸耸肩，“去他妈的蓝色，看在随便什么东西的份上，那就该是天使的颜色。”  
在黑暗和光明的分界线里，Yves Klein露出笑容。

于是那个世间最为极致纯粹的蓝色诞生了。  
Yves Klein找到了他的理想之蓝。  
艺术家在Crowley的陪同下为这个色彩申请了专利——国际克莱因蓝。  
在这之后，Yves Klein迎来了他艺术生涯的巅峰时期。  
他将克莱因蓝广泛运用在各种形式的艺术创作上，杀回巴黎，在Iris Clert画廊展出他的蓝色系列。在开幕那天他找人放了1001个蓝色气球，并将这个举动命名为“空中雕塑”。  
一座蓝色的，不断变幻的，拥抱天空和自由的雕塑，它有它自己的生命。  
1001个蓝色气球在巴黎街头升起，这一瞬间Crowley突然希望Aziraphale也能够在场。  
他的天使定然会为此惊叹。  
Klein找来三个女子，让她们赤身裸体在画布上滚动，称其为“anthropometries作画方式”；他将一副刚刚完成但还未干透的画作罩在车顶上，以每小时一百公里的速度沿着法国七号国家公路一路往南开。速度产生的风，雨和太阳在画作表面上留下它们的痕迹，在Crowley的提议下，Klein将这副作品命名为《宇宙的产生》。  
这一段时期，是Crowley陪同Klein所度过的时光中，最为快乐又痛快的。Klein变得越来越像那条“推开窗探出身子拥抱自由”的伊甸之蛇，在一切颠覆传统且让人快乐的事情上表现出孩童般的纯真与热切。  
当然每一幅蓝色的画作，都让Crowley想起Aziraphale。  
没有任何杂质，深邃得令人足以沉溺其中，又静谧得不会打扰到任何人——他爱惨了Klein创造出的国际克莱因蓝。

然而这一切在1962年6月6日戛然而止。  
这一年夏天，34岁的Yves Klein死于心脏病突发。  
Crowley没有去参加Klein的葬礼。作为一名恶魔他始终不大喜欢参加人类的葬礼。  
最终，这位年轻艺术家的灵魂也并没有堕入地狱。  
他和无数个人世间的灵魂一样，就那么烟消云散了。  
恶魔开着他的宾利老爷车在法国七号国家公路上一路狂奔，引来过往车辆极度不满的大呼小叫。他想一定是因为时间不够——如果再给他十年，或者二十年的时间，他一定可以留住Klein的灵魂，把他带往地狱。

后来，恶魔回了伦敦。和Klein在七号国家公路上顶着一幅画狂奔的记忆在恶魔的脑子里旋转，于是他欣然接下了伦敦M25高速公路的设计工作，在伦敦外环布置下了“巨大的邪恶法阵”。  
这条公路在1970年，即是Klein去世后的第八年动工。动工那天伊甸园之蛇穿着他的黑色礼装，手握一卷设计图纸站在施工地边上，想着说不定有一天，他可以挑个塞得不那么严重的时候，用他的老爷车载着Aziraphale在这条公路上兜一圈。  
他有几十年没见到那个天使了。  
我好久没见到天使了——只要他愿意，睡个觉都可以睡一世纪的恶魔如是想。

再后来，在2006年的10月，Crowley终于约见了他的老朋友Aziraphale，并和天使一起来了巴黎。  
“噢，巴黎！上次我来这的时候他们还在闹革命，你知道，Crowley，我被抓进了巴士底狱… …但随后我们去吃了可丽饼，巴黎总是有最可口的可丽饼。”Aziraphale穿着他标志性的三件套，胸口上有翅膀形状的胸针。  
一身黑的恶魔走在他身边，腰带上的蛇形按扣吐着细长分叉的信子。  
“我们必须要小心，Crowley，我一点也不想被我的阵营发现我们混在一起。”天使一路上喋喋不休，他语调轻柔上扬，让人听了很快活，“你为什么要诱惑我来巴黎，Crowley？如果还是吃可丽饼，我们大可以不这么… …”

然后他们来到了蓬皮杜中心。  
天使停止了他的演说。  
2006年10月到2007年2月的这段时间里，巴黎蓬皮杜中心筹办了克莱因大型回顾展。恶魔带着天使在众多展品之间穿梭，任由自己在这片蓝色的海洋里沉溺。  
他并没有和天使说起自己与Yves Klein那短短十几年的交情，因此天使当然不知道，他眼前这般纯粹到极致、没有一丝一毫杂质的蓝色，在一定程度上源于Crowley几十年前一段不怎么体面的话——“去他妈的蓝色，看在随便什么东西的份上，那就该是天使的颜色。”  
“克莱因蓝… …”Aziraphale在一张巨大的、涂满蓝色颜料的画布前驻足，大片大片的蓝色映进天使眼睛里，那双眼睛中的快乐和向往跟画布上的颜色本身一样纯粹。  
这果然就是天使的颜色——Crowley将身体的中心挪到另一边，不打算用任何调侃或蹩脚的冷幽默破坏眼下这一刻。  
他只是抬起下巴，将嘴角至下颌的线条绷紧，用低哑的声音慢悠悠重复着天使的话：“是啊，克莱因蓝。”


End file.
